The ones of the other side
by Octoberten
Summary: While Jay was having his normal fight about his snack despairing, in the highest floor of the temple, two new figure appeared
1. chapter 1

Chapter one

"Who's taking my snack, again? I think it's clear that it says JAY in black and big!" shouted the blue ninja, pointing the other with the spoon.

"Don't look at me, I promise, it was not me this time," the one in black commented.

"Then who? You always get it" Jay argued, as he approached him.

"It's not always me, yesterday was Kai, before Lloyd and before that Nya. And Zane does not eat it because he makes better food, "Cole confessed, earning dead stares from the others.

"Then you, too, eh?" the lightning ninja said, getting even more angry than he was.

"Calm your self Jay, it's just food, so don't complain anymore. Zane will make you the snack. Right, Zane? "Lloyd asked, trying to calm the mood.

"Sure," replied the ninja of the ice element, before rising and starting the oven. But Jay's illusions were distributed by rare sounds, which came from the highest floor of the temple.

"What was that?" Nya asked, knowing that the elders were not at home cleaning.

"I don't know, but who wants to find out?" Asked the red one. All hands rose except Jay.

"Come on! I want my snack, " complained the ninja of lightning crossing his arms.

"You'll have time later," Cole told him, before they all left the room. Jay had to follow them, snarling under his breath. They climbed silently up the stairs, and placed ears on the door.

Surprisingly they heard part of a conversation, although the rarest thing is that the voices were most similar to the one of the green ninja and its father.

"So what was the plan?" A young voice asked, naking the other voice growl.

"You're insolent, how many times do I have to repeat it to you?" Asked the second voice, older than the last one.

"Relax, old man, it was only a question," the young voice protected herself.

"Do not call me that, I'm your father, give me the respect of one," shouted the second voice.

"I'll do it when you treat me like you should treat a son," the first voice argued, then a thump could be heard, and someone fell to the ground.

"Do not argue with me! You will be my son, but I will treat my own blood as I please! So respect me, and behave properly. If you can do something right, in your life, I'll think if I start to hit less, " the eldest voice scream with all possible hatred.

"Yes Father," the first voice answered sadly.

Unfortunately the cover of the ninjas, who listened to the conversation, was discovered, when Jay slipped from one of the steps and they were all pushed against the door that opened. But instead of shouting to Jay, they stood watching the two figures, and Lloyd almost faints at seeing the youngest of the figures.

"Idiot, I told you to make sure no one was around," shouted the older voice, this figure was tall, his eyes red, black skin, tusks teeth, four arms ... It was the old Lord Garmadon.

"There was no one, when you asked me," the young voice answered, as he stood and leaped back as his father growled at him. The figure of this voice, had white hair, and some turquoise tufts, tattoos reigned part of his arms, a scar crossed the eyelid of his left eye, dressed in black and purple. It was Lloyd's evil retort.


	2. chapter two

chapter two

"Who are you?" The ninja of fired asked.

"I'm the Lord Garmadon of another dimension. In that dimension I'm the ruler of everything, and all of you are dead" Replyed the one with four arms.

"Well, not all, I'm still alive" The one with tufts commented.

"But I wished you haved killed yourself while you were mudering the others" The father replyed, and all of the ninjas saw how the son closed hardly his hands and looked sad and angry at the same time.

"What did I do to you to deserve the way you treat me?" He said, before living the room.

"And that's Lloyd, my stuped son" Finished the one with sharp teeth, before they could hear how they distroed something.

"Kai?" Named Zane.

"Yes?" The ninja of fired asked.

"That sounded like it was in your bedroom" The nindroid finished.

"WHAT?! Please not the mirror" the one in red shouted before running down stairs.

"Get out of my way, you idiots" commented the one of red eyes, while passing through the rest of ninjas.

"Guys? What's happening?" Asked scared the Lloyd they knew.

"I I really don't know. I was lost since the moment I saw them" Cole replyed.

"That Garmadon commented something about another dimension" Nya remembered.

"What's that?" Jay asked.

"A dimension is another vision or reality, of a peculia world" explained the ninjdroid, but he noticed the strange looks.

"In other words, it's another world" the ice ninja finished.

While down stairs...

Kai ran to his room, noticing the boy with tattoos next to his door.

"Made a soprise" The boy said, before Kai opened his door and saw everything destroyed.

"No no no" the one in red repinted once and again. When he couldn't see more he went out and he looked very, very angry at the one who broke it.

"Before you Shout anything, I know you love your little miror. That's why I saved it" The tattooed boy said, before letting see a little red miror. Kai's anger disappeared, and he smiled while he got the miror. But in that moment Lord Garmadon past, and the evil looking Lloyd, paniked. So he dropped the miror against the floor and it broked in to pices.

"Ups, it fell" he said and laughted in a evil way. But the boy's madness disapiered when his father disappeared. He sadly looked at the floor, when will he have his father atencion?

"I'm so sorry, Kai. I really didn't want to do it" The boy said, before bending and start picking up the pices.

"Why did you do it?" Kai asked a bit angry.

"Just wanted to impress my father. But like usuly I'm inviseble for him" he replyed before making a small golding ball around the pices, when it disapiered you could see the miror perfectly repread.

"How did you do it?" The red ninja asked.

"A simple fixing trike. And about the part of trying to make impress my father, please just forget it, I just remembered your not the Kai of my world" That Lloyd asked.

"Well, what happend to him?" Kai asked to change a bit the conversacion, he notice how the boy didn't seem happy or around that felling.

"I I killed him" Lloyd replyed looking a side.

"WHAT?! Why?" Kai asked astonish.

"It's the same reason I dropt your miror. Just want the Love of my father" Lloyd explained, before turning around and start to walk away. But before he turned right y left the small miror on a table that was there.

Of no were the other ninjas appered.

"What happened?" Jay asked after looking at the red ninja's bedroom.

"Nothing important" The one in red replyed, before starting to walk the same way the other Lloyd did.

"Where are you going?" Asked her sister.

"Just want to discover something" he responded, before to go right, forgeting about his presios miror. Then they started to hear a great discussion.

"Not again" Nya complained.

All the ninjas went to the kitchen and saw the two who came of another dimension, shouting to each other. But before they could notice, the evil Lloyd used his powers against his father, and before it could hit Lord Garmadon this one used his own powers against the attack. Everyone was in shok, especially when they noticed that the other Lloyd didn't have golden power like the one they knew, it was purple and black. Has the colures of darkness.

Then through the doors Wu and Misako appeared, and Lloyd ran to his mother.

"WHAT'S HAPPENING HERE?!" shouted sensei Wu.

"Those two appeared from the nothing. And they say they are the Lord Garmadon and Lloyd of another dimension" Cole explained.

"They only fight against them self" comented Jay.

 **I'm must say sorry for my horroble English. I'm not the best and I have some problems.**

 **But after all, thanks for reading**


End file.
